


Impossible Dreams

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River gets herself out of the Library- but before he goes to pick her up, with a little help from his best friend, the Doctor picks out a very special present for her.





	Impossible Dreams

The Doctor was on the Tardis, having just dropped Bill and Clara off in their time. On Earth, it was nearing Christmas time. The time to spend with loved ones, friends and family.

He’d wanted to spend time with Clara and Bill, but they had other plans with their own families.

He was missing his other half, his wife, the yin to his yang-River Song.

But, he couldn’t see her. She was dead in the Library, and he’d never see her again.

He wanted more, he wanted her. Their time together had never been enough.

“Damn this. Damn the universe.” He muttered angrily. “Sod it.”

The Tardis, as comforting as ever, hummed around him.

“Shut up. She’s dead.”

Another hum.

“Like I’m going to believe she’s alive.”

An image flashed up on the screen of River Song alive and well-an older River. Older than the Library version he’d left.

“You’re serious?”

“It’s Christmas, you idiot. You’re the one who said that the universe was big, complicated, and ridiculous and sometimes miracles happen.” The Tardis said to him out loud, making him jump.

“Alright, alright.” He scowled. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Get her something for Christmas. You had enough of them on Darillium.”

With that, the Tardis moved, quickly landing them on Earth, 2017.

He let himself, looking around.

A woman walked into him, and he quickly apologised.

“It’s me, you daft man!” Said the woman, and he lifted his head to see Clara.

“Oh, hi!” He smiled, and then frowned.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“River’s alive, and the Tardis has told me to get her something for Christmas.”

“Okay.” She nodded, still smiling. “Come on, I’ll take you to the shopping centre.”

“Alright. Oh, I don’t have any money.” The Doctor frowned.

A wad of notes appeared in his hand, and he patted the Tardis’ doors. “Thank you.”

Clara took his arm, and the pair made their way into town.

There was a choir singing, it was quite chilly, and Christmas lights were brightening up the dark November afternoon.

They entered the shopping centre, and Clara moved her hand from the crook of his arm. “Right, go on. Pick a shop.”

“Right…” He replied, scanning the shops available. There was a jewellery shop, a clothes shop, and a makeup/beauty shop. “The jewellery shop.” He decided.

“Okay.” She nodded. “Go on then.”

The Doctor nervously made his way into the shop, and looked around.

The shopkeeper gave them a strange look.

“Oh, we’re not together. I’m a friend, he’s looking for something for his wife.” Clara said quickly.

The shopkeeper nodded.

The Doctor gazed around at the glittering jewellery, and decided that he wanted to buy his wife something small, but significant.

He made his way over to the rings.

His eyes skipped over the engagement and wedding rings, even though he wore his own for River, he decided that River probably wouldn’t want a rock on her finger.

He caught sight of a rose gold ring with a figure of eight sign encrusted with little diamonds and rubies.

“Clara, what’s that?” The Doctor asked. “What does the figure of eight mean?”

Clara, who was browsing necklaces, made her way over to her friend. “Oh, it’s a promise ring. The figure of eight represents infinity, together forever.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “I’m going to get that for her.” He beamed.

“Good choice.” Clara grinned at him.

The Doctor bought the ring, and , and after a trip to a card shop to get it wrapped, he was ready to go and get River.

“Right, I’ve got some shopping to do myself. You go and get your wife, Mr.” Clara said to him. “And when you’re done having reunion sex or whatever, come and see me. I’d like to get to know River a bit better, we never really met.”

“Okay.” The Doctor chuckled, and gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

“Hey, you’re my friend.” Clara smiled. “It’s my job to give you a kick up the butt every so often, it’s my job.”

The pair parted, and the Doctor made his way into the Tardis.

“Right, Sexy. Time to go to the Library.” He said, and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, he materialised in the place he’d lost the woman he loved.

After a couple of final checks (the Tardis told him off for that) and made his way out.

River was stood by the chair-that terrible chair, looking bewildered. She was wearing a white dress and jacket, similar to the outfit he’d seen her in when he saw her on Trenzalore.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” The Doctor murmured.

River ran straight into his arms, and burst into tears.

He held her steady. “Shh, I’m here now. I’ve got you, love.”

“I love you.” She said to him, looking up at him.

“I love you too. I have something for you.”

“What is it, Sweetie?” River frowned at him.

“Let’s go into the Tardis.” He suggested, taking her hand.

“Alright.”

A few minutes later, they were in the Tardis, snug in the living room. River had changed into pyjamas and a dressing gown because she was cold-plus, being restored into an actual body had taken its toll on her.

The Doctor got the ring box out of his pocket and presented it to his wife.

She looked at him. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out.” He said, pecking her on the cheek.

She did so, and gasped. “Oh Sweetie, it’s beautiful.”

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I got this, I-”

He was cut off by River’s lips on his own.

When they pulled apart, she smiled at him. “I love it, Sweetie.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Clara helped me to pick it, sort of.”

"I understand the meaning, my love. Well, aren't you going to put it on for me then?" River prompted.

The Doctor did so, and the pair smiled at each other-ready to run together, to love each other, and most importantly  _ be happy _ .


End file.
